Plates of Love
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Romerica cause I felt like it. America can cook! South Italy finds that hot. Will aly confess? Will America accept? Will love last? Will anyone interfere? (hiatus)
1. You Cook?

Yami Ryo: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Warning: yaoi, romantic crap, human names, and Romano! Cause he needs a warning by himself...

Pairing: Romerica! Cause Romerica = Romance! Romano(South Italy)/America(Alfred Jones)

Summary: I can imagine these two falling in love over food.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Hetalia. If she did she would own a movie theater that shows strictly anime. How awesome would that be?

**Chapter One: You Cook? !**

Romano huffed grumbling angrily to himself as he drove up to Alfred's two story house. He could not believe his stupid brother had him going all the way to America's house for some shitty paperwork. He was going to be furious if the American was not home, he drove all the way to bum-fuck MAINE Alfred had better be home. Pulling up to the house Romano was surprised to find that the house was actually a very cozy looking cottage with vines and flowers growing all around butterflies and birds flitting about. He parked picked up his briefcase exiting the car. He paused for a moment to breath in the fresh sweet air leaving him feeling a little calmer than before.

Romano walked up to the little cottage and knocked on the door. He could hear someone moving inside before the door opened to reveal a short gray alien with long limbs and wide red eyes. Romano stared in disbelief for a moment.

"What the fuck do you want?" The thing demanded. That snapped Romano right out of staring and into glaring.

"I'm here to see America fucker." Romano snapped angrily. The alien shrugged and motioned for him to follow.

"Alfred is in the kitchen. Don't get in his way dumb-shit." The alien ordered. Romano rolled his eyes.

"I won't shit-stain." Romano huffed. The alien nodded as the got closer to a doorway with the sounds of someone moving around and humming floating from it. The alien pointed at the doorway but continued on. Romano raised an eyebrow and looked into the doorway only for him to swallow his tongue and his heart to race at the sight inside.

Alfred was flitting about the kitchen smiling softly, dancing, and humming to himself as he gathered ingredients and put them into a pot. Though that is not what caused Romano's reaction. Alfred wore a tight off the shoulder midriff red shirt showing off a nice slender back and narrow shoulders with golden silky skin, a cute lacy white apron with tied into a large bow at the back, a pair of tight blue jean shorts that showed off his ass and gorgeous legs just right, and lace up sandals that showed off rather cute feet. Romano had no idea before that Alfred was such a beauty! He could not help but wonder why he wore such awful clothes if he had such a nice body. He unconsciously stepped forward his shoe making noise on the tile floor.

"Who was it at the door Tony?" Alfred asked turning around with a bright smile before it turned into surprise. "Oh, Romano! What's up?" It took Romano a moment to remember how to talk.

"Feliciano asked me to bring you some forms he forgot." Romano managed to say without making a fool of himself.

"Oh! Well okay. Would you like to join Tony and me for dinner? I've made beef stew." Alfred offered with a warm smile. Romano sniffed the air and his mouth began to water at the delicious smell.

"I thought you only ate that burger crap." Romano remarked suspiciously. Alfred grinned and shook his head.

"I only do that to piss off Arthur." Alfred told him with a laugh before frowning and quickly smiling."Well, that and I don't always have the time or energy to cook." He amended. Romano shook his head and stepped further into the kitchen the delicious smell getting stronger.

"I could stay and maybe try some." Romano replied voice sounding reluctant despite his stomaches loud rumble, Alfred laughed.

"Have a seat." Alfred invited walking over to the doorway. "Tony! Dinner's ready!" Alfred called before heading over to the cupboard and pulling down three bowls, he placed them on the counter near the stove and pulled three spoons from the drawer. Romano sat at the round table and Tony walked in taking a seat at the table, they only had to wait for a few moments before a hearty bowl of beef stew was placed in front of each of them and Alfred had sat down with his own bowl.

"Thanks Al." Tony said digging in. Romano mumbled his own thanks before taking a cautious bite. His eyes widened for a moment before he began to eat the food in earnest.

When someone cooks you can tell a lot about that person by the way it tastes. You can tell a lot about the kind of person they are. As Romano savored his food he could taste many things, but what he really tasted...what made him want every last bit of this meal was the taste of Alfred's heart. Romano had never tasted something like it. He could almost feel it...kindness, warmth, hope, happiness, naivety, a little sorrow buried deep, there was a bit of self-righteousness, lots of confidence, but most of all inside that oddly delicious food he could feel love...such love. Romano felt tears prickle the back of his throat but he swallowed it with the stew. Before he even realized it the wonderful stew was gone and Romano felt disappointed.

"Done already Romano?" Alfred asked his voice surprised as it called Romano from his melancholy. Romano looked up and nodded.

"Do you have more?" Romano asked trying not to sound too hopeful. Alfred beamed at him with such joy it caused his heart to skip.

"Of course I have more!" Alfred said excitedly grabbing his bowl and moving to fill it up again. "I'm so glad you like it! Y'know if you want I can cook for you more often! Would you mind trying some of my newer recipes now and then?" Alfred asked eagerly bringing the bowl back and placing it in front of Romano who dug in quickly.

"Why doesn't Tony test them?" Romano asked between bites. Alfred pouted adorably causing Romano's face to heat up a little.

"Cause he's a party-pooper and only eats specific meals." Alfred complained. Romano seriously considered Alfred's offer, he did like trying new recipes and if Alfred's cooking was always so good he would probably almost never have to cook for himself again. Romano nodded coming to a decision.

"Fine. You cook for me from now on." Romano decided. Alfred frowned in confusion.

"I can't every day cause we live pretty far apart." Alfred pointed out innocently. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Then each month we'll live at each others house." Romano said flatly finishing off his second bowl. "More please." Alfred smiled widely and skipped away with his bowl to fill it again.

"But shouldn't we ask our bosses first?" Alfred asked walking back over and placing the bowl down in font of Romano.

"More." Tony demanded interrupting their conversation. Alfred smiled and picked up his bowl going over to refill it. As soon as Alfred turned around Tony glared heatedly at Romano who just glared back unwilling to back down.

"I don't think our bosses will mind. We have Internet now. They can always email or fax anything important we need." Romano assured Alfred not breaking the staring match going on. They both looked away at the same time when Alfred put Tony's bowl in front of him. Alfred sat down and finished off his own food thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess so but what about you Tony?" Alfred questioned in concern for his best friend as he got up to refill his own bowl. Tony sighed.

"I would be fine on my own but you had better call every day." Tony warned eating his own food. Alfred beamed at the two of them.

"Well, okay then I'll talk to my boss about it after dinner." Alfred told them happily. The two nodded returning to their stews and wolfing them down. Alfred felt a bubbly happiness in his belly seeing them enjoy his food so much. He really did love cooking for others, especially if it was so liked. This would be great!

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I imagine Romano would be lazy enough to want someone else to cook for him and Alfred is someone that seeks praise even if it's silent so...


	2. What a Dump!

Yami Ryo: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! The basis of this chap is Romano's complete inability to clean and that most people I know are germ-a-phobic to a certain degree.

Warning: yaoi, romantic crap, human names, and Romano! Cause he needs a warning by himself...

Pairing: Romerica! Cause Romerica = Romance! Romano(South Italy)/America(Alfred F. Jones)

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Hetalia. If she did she would have a sack of Reese's peanut butter cups.

**Chapter Two: What a Dump!**

Alfred stood in Romano's doorway gaping in utter horror. Now, don't get him wrong he is not OCD and he does leave little messes behind himself every once in a while but what he was looking at had to be a biohazard! It was unsanitary! There was garbage, dirty clothes, books, papers, really just anything just laying _everywhere_. He could hear little critters skittering around in it! It smelled horrible!

"Oh god there's some on the ceiling!" Alfred whimpered tearing up as he gazed in dismay at the gelatinous black mass of something dripping from the ceiling. Romano got tired of waiting for him to move and pushed his way in knocking Alfred into a pile of dirty laundry.

"Will you just get in you asswipe?" Romano demanded. Alfred let out a shriek of undignified horror and jumped around trying to wipe filth and germs from himself. Romano's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What the hell is your problem hamburger bastard?" Alfred looked as though he would burst into tears.

"How can you live like this?" He practically sobbed completely horrified. Romano looked around as though he did not even see the biohazard worthy of a hazmat team coming in to just bomb the place.

"What do you mean?" Romano asked genuinely oblivious, Alfred really did start crying then catching Romano completely off-guard and making him panic. "What are you doing? Don't cry you stupid bastard!"

"You could die in this! It's horrible! How have you lived this long like this?" Alfred shouted pulling at his hair and just trying not to hyperventilate. "That's it you seriously need someone to save you from yourself! Do you at least have some cleaning supplies?" Romano felt a little indignation worm it's way into the slight panic.

"There's a mop and broom in the kitchen, some soap too." Romano interjected trying at least to be a little helpful, Alfred stared in horror.

"You don't have any disinfectant?" He asked weakly.

"Nothings infected!" Romano protested indignantly, Alfred felt as though he might pass out.

"Where is the nearest market I can get cleaning supplies?" Alfred pleaded his voice wavering. It was at that moment the black _thing_ that was stuck to the ceiling dropped with a wet splat a few feet away from them spattering gunk onto Alfred's shoes and the bottoms of his jeans, Alfred turned to it in disgusted horror. The _thing_ jiggled and let out a wet moan, Alfred proceeded to let out a girlish scream and flee the house.

"What the hell is his problem?" Romano scoffed turning to the black mass. "Santiago get the hell outta my house. If Alfred's gonna be like this you shouldn't be here." Romano told it, the _thing_ grumbled and crawled away much like a slug leaving behind a gray sticky trail over everything. "Better go find the dumb shit." Romano grumbled to himself going out to find wherever Alfred had run off too.

By the time they got back Alfred was armed with the strongest cleaning products they sold in all South Italy and anything he was sure he would need to clean, amongst which was a flamethrower. The flamethrower made Romano a bit nervous.

"Romano could you leave the house for a few hours while I sort this out?" Alfred requested a dark look on his face, Romano really did not want to leave the crazy American alone with his house but he doubted he could beat the American in a fight so he just scoffed.

"Don't burn my house down." Romano ordered leaving. Alfred pulled a pair of heavy duty latex gloves, galoshes, a dust mask, an apron, and a handkerchief from one of the shopping bags. He put on his armor, drew his weapons, and faced his enemy.

"This is war, and I won't lose." Alfred declared as he walked into battle.

Romano looked up at the long dark sky and wondered if Alfred had calmed down yet. He scoffed doubtfully to himself but made his way home anyway. When he walked in he froze and believed for a fleeting moment that he was in the wrong house. Closing the door slowly with his foot he took everything in...he had no idea he had a white carpet...or that the walls were actually a calming blue and not dark gray and brown as he had once believed. He also now knew that not only did he have a couch but it was beige and there were two side tables with rather nice lamps. Going around the house he could not find a single bit of filth anywhere and discovered he actually had a rather cozy and stylish house.

The more he toured his own house he also realized that he had yet to see Alfred anywhere. Searching every room he discovered nice things he had completely forgotten over time but had not found Alfred. The house seemed to have an odd flowery smell he could not identify. He almost passed by the bathroom completely but a soft breathing made him pause. He looked inside to see a beautiful rather large spotless bathroom with a tub that could easily fit four massive men, in that tub lay Alfred curled around a bottle of bleach fast asleep.

Alfred had his hair covered by a blue handkerchief, a white dust mask had fallen off his face, thick yellow latex gloves covered his hands, black galoshes on is feet, and he wore a heavy duty apron. He looked a mix between adorable and ridiculous that caused Romano to roll his eyes. He crouched leaning over the side of he tub and shook Alfred's shoulder.

"Wake up you hamburger bastard you can't sleep in there." Romano said firmly. Alfred moaned and lifted his upper body to his elbows looking at Romano with sleepy eyes his glasses, Texas slipping to the tip of his nose. Romano's eyes widened a little and his face heated at the adorable sight.

"Romano?" Alfred asked groggily, Romano looked away quickly and stood up.

"Wake up bastard you have a room here so don't sleep in there." Romano ordered trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh. Thanks Romano. I'm gonna shower first though, I feel disgusting..." Alfred complained getting up. Romano shrugged and left the bathroom so Alfred could have some privacy. Romano went back to his own room and opened his dresser, inside were all the clothes that were lying around neatly folded and smelling clean. He raised an eyebrow at this and wondered vaguely how Alfred managed to do all his laundry in one day. He had already eaten out and was actually pretty tired so he closed the drawer and striped off his clothes just leaving them on the floor and crawling between his newly clean and fresh smelling sheets. Romano buried his face into his nice smelling pillow and though vaguely that he should probably thank Alfred for all his hard work.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I'm American myself and if I ever saw a mess like this I would cry and try to burn the place down as a service to the world. Although I would hope anyone from any country would.


	3. Your new Wife is Pretty!

Yami Ryo: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Just general silliness cause I'm exhausted but can't sleep...

Warning: yaoi, romantic crap, human names, and Romano! Cause he needs a warning by himself...

Pairing: Romerica! Cause Romerica = Romance! Romano(South Italy)/America(Alfred F. Jones)

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Hetalia. If she did her hoard of candy that she keeps hidden would be huge and she'd need a bigger hiding place.

**Chapter Three: Your New Wife is Pretty!**

Romano woke up with a grumpy grunt and got up. Putting on some pants and a shirt he made his way downstairs to the kitchen following a wonderful scent that lingered in the air teasing his senses. As he got closer to the kitchen familiar humming greeted his ears in a soothing tune, he entered the kitchen and the sight inside made him stumble and stare. They had only been living together for a week but Alfred had made himself quite at home while every time Romano caught sight of the rather gorgeous blond he lost his barrings. Alfred was back in his cute apron and had donned a pair of faded blue tight gym shorts and a red button up vest that was cut to show a nice view of the smooth skin of his back, belly, and collar bones. Romano gave a frustrated groan, every time he saw Alfred it was a struggle not to touch the oblivious blond. Alfred turned around and smiled brightly at Romano.

"Morning Romano! You're coffee is all ready for you at the table." Alfred said his voice happy and bright somehow giving Romano an odd imagery of dancing daisies in bright sunlight. He shook the image from his mind and gave Alfred an acknowledging grunt sitting down. Alfred laughed and returned to making their breakfast throwing in different spices every now and then. Romano let out a content sigh after his first sip of coffee, Alfred always made it taste like warm happiness, it was so wonderful. Alfred placed a plate of waffles made into different shapes in front of him and Romano fought back a smile at the waffle made to look like a tomato.

"Thanks." Romano mumbled through a mouthful of waffle a red tint to his cheeks. Alfred beamed at him and Romano was glad Alfred never made his signs of gratitude into a huge deal like Antonio and Feliciano did. Alfred always accepted with a bright warm smile that always managed to make Romano feel like he was some remarkable person. They ate together content and happy as Alfred told him some made up story about a seer of some kind and a priest kid that goes on some long journey to rescue him from demons or something. It was interesting but hard to follow.

A loud series of bangs interrupted their breakfast pissing Romano off rapidly. He stomped his way to the door pissed that someone was interrupting his nice breakfast with Alfred. Throwing the door open he was bowled over by a sobbing Feliciano.

"You're home fratello! Ve~, I thought you had been killed or captured!" Feliciano wailed.

"Get off me you ass!" Romano screamed angrily. Ludwig stepped forward and picked Feliciano up from off his brother.

"See, he was fine." Ludwig tried to comfort, however Feliciano had already stopped his wailing to stare slack-jawed at his brothers clean house.

"F-fratello, your house! It's so beautiful, ve~!" Feliciano cried in shock, Romano glared and was about to make some very rude comments when Alfred walked into the room concern on his face.

"Is everything okay? What's with all the screaming?" Alfred asked his eyes falling onto Romano who had been picking himself up off the floor. Ludwig who had also been staring in shock at the clean room went slack-jawed himself at seeing Alfred. Feliciano began to stare as well a smile stretching across his face. Romano noticed their staring and became furious.

"Every thing's fine! Just my stupid brother, I want more waffles!" Romano snapped startling Alfred a bit, Alfred shrugged.

"Okay." Alfred agreed going back to the kitchen. Romano turned on the two uninvited persons in his house.

"Quit starring you slack-jawed bastards!" Romano hissed, Ludwig closed his mouth and looked away his face heating. Feliciano however beamed brighter and hugged Romano.

"Ve~! I didn't know that you and America were together!" Feliciano squealed happily squeezing the life out of Romano for a moment before rushing off after Alfred.

"Wait a minute! We're not together!" Romano tried to deny but Feliciano was not listening and was already in the kitchen with Alfred. Romano chased after Feliciano hoping the oblivious idiot did not say or do anything to make Alfred want to leave. Ludwig walked after the two at a calmer pace. Once Romano was in the kitchen he saw Feliciano hovering around Alfred asking a million different questions making the blond laugh.

"Have a seat and I'll make you some waffles Feliciano." Alfred promised with a chuckle. Feliciano cheered and sat down quickly.

"Ludwig! Alfred's gonna make us waffles, ve~!" Feliciano cried excited. Romano growled at his brother wanting to just throw the little spaz out but knowing Alfred would get mad if he did.

"That's...nice." Ludwig replied a little uncertainly.

"Shut up potato bastard! You better appreciate what Alfred makes and eat every last bit you ass monkey!" Romano demanded furiously stomping over to his own seat to eat his delicious food. Taking a few angry bites he calmed down a little and Ludwig sat down beside Feliciano a wary look on his face.

"Alfred did you clean the house? It looks amazing, ve~!" Feliciano spoke up happily. "I've been so worried about fratello lately."

"I did clean up a bit." Alfred replied with a sweet laugh bringing them the waffles which Feliciano accepted with a cheer and Ludwig with a soft 'thank you'.

"Not just 'a bit', bastard cleaned everything top to bottom." Romano snorted, Alfred grinned sheepishly eating his waffles.

"Amazing~! Ve~." Feliciano said in awe, Ludwig had taken a tentative bite of his waffles and had begun to scarf them down in amazement. Feliciano took a bite and made a sort of odd noise his face showing great pleasure. "Amazing, veee~..." He breathed happily. Romano stifled the urge to throw something heavy at them both and Alfred smiled happily. The rest of the morning passed much like that with Feliciano's excited chatter and Romano yelling at he and Ludwig while Alfred just laughed and enjoyed the company. Later on as Feliciano and Ludwig were about to leave Feliciano pulled Romano to the side where they would not be overheard with an excited grin.

"Your new wife is pretty!" Feliciano complimented excited and happy. Romano turned several shades of red.

"He's not my wife!" Romano snapped back his voice low enough it would not be heard, Feliciano frowned with chastisement written in his features.

"Well he should be! Now scoop him up before someone else does!" Feliciano scolded and turned around leaving his brother to stare after him shocked. Feliciano hugged Alfred goodbye thanking him for the food after Ludwig spoke his own gratitude and farewell. Alfred bid them well with a kind smile and turned back to Romano with a bright warm smile.

"Well, that was a bit exciting! Want to play a game?" Alfred said completely innocent of all that had taken place. Romano nodded weakly and followed Alfred to the living room.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I'm SORRY! I couldn't resist.


	4. What Are You Doing to My Baby Brother? !

Yami Ryo: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Just general silliness cause I'm sick and a request for over-protective big brother Canada was put in and that gave me ideas.

Warning: yaoi, romantic crap, human names, and Romano! Cause he needs a warning by himself...Big Brother!Canada!

Pairing: Romerica! Cause Romerica = Romance! Romano(South Italy)/America(Alfred F. Jones)

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Hetalia. If she did she'd get PASTAAAA~!

**Chapter Four: What Are You Doing to My Baby Brother? !**

Alfred rolled his eyes picking up the random clothes Romano had left lying around again. Romano had a tendency to leave things everywhere. Alfred had been watching him and come to the conclusion Romano had no idea how to take care of himself. He was able to take care of his body but that was it, Alfred had to rescue Romano after his attempt to do his own laundry. Romano had broken it by overflowing it and adding too much detergent, Alfred appreciated the effort to help out it was sweet but Romano was now forbidden from cleaning at all.

Romano was out taking care of some mishap with his boss so Alfred was alone in the house. Getting an idea he rushed to his room and grabbed his ipod and speaker adapter. He brought it out to the living room and plugged it in moving the furniture out of the way to give himself a dance floor. He turned on the ipod and turned the volume up high and struck a pose as the first note of the song rang out. It was a fast paced song with a heavy beat common at a rave. He danced to the beat feeling the music flow through his body making his blood pump faster.

That is the scene Romano went home to. Romano was paused in the doorway staring in shock. He briefly wondered if Alfred knew his dancing looked little erotic. Alfred opened his eyes and spotted Romano and grinned.

"Come dance with me Romano!" Alfred called out with a wide grin, he did not pause in his dancing. Romano shook his head unsure that he could keep his hands to himself should he dance with Alfred. Alfred however gave him puppy eyes and danced over tugging him toward the makeshift dance floor. "Please?" Romano's resolve crumbled before those eyes.

"Only one dance hamburger bastard!" Romano growled, Alfred grinned and pulled him into a rather sensual dance. Romano took the opportunity to run his hands along Alfred's sides feeling the soft skin there. Of course that was also the moment someone kicked in his door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY BROTHER! ?" The tall blond man demanded brandishing a hockey stick a terrifying look on his face. Alfred and Romano stood frozen for a moment before Romano yanked his hands back as though he had been burned.

"Mattie!" Alfred cheered running up and hugging the dangerous blond that had just broken down Romano's door. Matthew curled his arm around Alfred's waist giving him a soft indulgent smile.

"Alfred...I told you to stay home." Matthew scolded gently, Alfred looked thoughtful for a moment before blushing.

"Sorry Mattie! I totally forgot. Romano likes my cooking! He's really nice to me!" Alfred told him happily. Matthew gave Romano a dark look causing him to take a step back.

"Does he now? Why don't you go make us some peppermint hot cocoa?" Matthew requested his voice soft. Alfred nodded happily.

"Okay!" Alfred replied rushing over to shut off his ipod and go make hot cocoa. Once Alfred was out of sight Matthew turned on Romano threateningly brandishing his hockey sick in Romano's face. Romano could see dried blood on the old sturdy wood which made him want to cower in the corner, instead he held his arms up in surrender.

"I will ask you once more. What are you doing to my baby brother?" Matthew demanded darkly.

"N-nothing! I haven't done anything!" Romano cried out terrified. Matthew pressed the end of the hockey stick into Romano's throat making him tremble.

"That didn't look like nothing when I came in!" Matthew hissed. "Listen you little shit! My baby brother may be too naive to know your game but I'm not. You keep your filthy hands off Alfred or so help me I will have your guts for garters!" Romano took a shaky step back trying not to flee his own house.

"I-I wasn't doing anything! W-we were just dancing!" Romano tried to plead innocent. Matthew only glared harder.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You had your hands all over him!" Matthew accused darkly. "You listen here you little bastard, if you lay one finger on him I will string you up by your lungs as an example to the rest of the world. Alfred is too naive and innocent to notice when a pervert like you is lusting after his body and I won't let you take advantage of him. Do you understand?" Matthew's voice was low and threatening promising painful retribution.

"B-but I!" Matthew pressed the hockey stick into his throat so hard it cut him off.

"I said 'do you understand'?" Matthew emphasized each syllable with a jab of his hockey stick. Romano swallowed thickly and nodded rapidly. Matthew smiled pleasantly and removed the hockey stick quickly as Alfred skipped into the room.

"Guys the cocoa is ready! C'mon." Alfred said happily his voice warm and fond. Matthew smiled pleasantly at Alfred and wrapped an arm around his shoulders leading him back to the kitchen. "Did you come all the way over here right from a hockey game Mattie?" Alfred asked his voice showing complete innocence and naivety.

"I was very worried about you, you know. Tony called me and told me that you just ran off with one of the Italy brothers." Matthew told Alfred, Romano grew angry and followed after the two knowing back at Alfred's house the little alien was probably laughing at him. "You know you're not supposed to wander off with strange men." Matthew scolded gently, Alfred pouted.

"But Romano's not a stranger and he's really nice to me." Alfred protested, Romano blushed a little hearing this and Matthew's smile twitched as he fought off the urge to pummel Romano with his hockey stick. Matthew sighed and tried to think of a way to make Alfred understand.

"Alfred I'm just worried for you. I don't want anyone to hurt you." Matthew told him, Alfred smiled warmly and hugged Matthew tightly and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet Mattie, but there's nothing to worry about! I can take care of myself." Alfred promised flexing his arm muscles. Matthew sighed to himself accepting the mug of hot cocoa Alfred gave him.

"That's not the kind of hurt I mean..." Matthew whispered to himself as Alfred gave Romano a mug of hot cocoa with a wide warm smile. Romano blushed and looked away from Alfred taking a huge gulp of his hot cocoa. "Alfred are you ready to go home? Where's your stuff?" Alfred turned a watery eyed pout on Matthew.

"I don't wanna go home yet! Boss said I could hang out with Romano." Alfred pleaded adding in a trembling bottom lip for effect. Matthew crumbled instantly.

"Alright. But I want you to call me every day okay?" Matthew requested firmly. Alfred cheered up instantly beaming at Matthew.

"Okay Mattie! I love you bro!" Alfred cried jumping into Matthew's arms and hugging him tightly. Matthew laughed softly holding Alfred up easily.

"I love you too Alfred. I want you to be careful! You remember your self-defense classes?" Matthew replied. Alfred nodded beaming.

"I have the right to say no. No means no!" Alfred recited as though he had many times before. Matthew nodded proudly and Romano stared in disbelief, it was like Alfred was still a child.

"If you need me you call no matter what time it is or what I'm doing I'll come for you." Matthew told him determined, Alfred fondly and nodded.

"Okay." Alfred replied before tilting his head. "Are you not staying for lunch Mattie?" Matthew shook his head.

"I kind of ditched a meeting with Arthur to make sure you were okay." Matthew replied sheepishly, Alfred laughed. "You go ahead and start lunch I'm sure Romano will show me out."

"Okay. Bye Mattie!" Alfred said hugging him again and kissing his cheek before Matthew put him back down. Alfred trotted over to the stove to begin cooking a light tasty lunch and Matthew turned and gave Romano a warning look pointing out of the kitchen with his hockey stick. Romano fled towards the door terrified Matthew might kill him. Once they were at the door leading outside Matthew grabbed Romano's suit lapels.

"You listen here you little shit if you touch Alfred again I'll castrate you and if you make Alfred cry even once no one will ever find the pieces of your body understand?" Matthew threatened. Romano trembled and nodded shakily. "Good. Remember to keep Alfred happy." Matthew said cheerfully letting go of Romano and leaving. Romano stood in the door way for a moment in disbelief horrified by what just happened. His attention soon fell on his broken door and he scowled.

"Bastard broke my door." Romano mumbled angrily his voice shaking a little. He closed the broken door and made a mental note to get it fixed. Returning to the kitchen he saw Alfred finish putting together some grilled tomato and cheese sandwiches with different spices inside it. Alfred turned to him plates in hand and a soft beautiful smile on his face.

"Hi Romano! I put tomatoes in it cause I know you love them." Alfred said his voice soft and cheerful. Romano sighed and accepted the plate wondering why in the hell he could not be mad at the damn oblivious bastard. Alfred hugged Romano quickly causing him to blush. "Thanks for not getting mad when he broke the door. I'll fix it later." Alfred let him go and walked over to the table to eat. Romano was still blushing when he sat down to eat his own sandwich.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: There we go! Hope you liked it! Don't mind Canada being ooc, a lot of this is likely to never happen anyway.


	5. Read the Fucking Map!

Warning: yaoi, romantic crap, human names, and Romano! Cause he needs a warning by himself...Spain, nuff said.

Pairing: Romerica! Cause Romerica = Romance! Romano(South Italy)/America(Alfred F. Jones)

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Hetalia.

**Chapter Five: Read the Fucking Map!**

"I told you to stop and ask for directions!" Alfred protested from the passenger seat.

"We don't need to stop for directions! Just read the fucking map!" Romano argued making a sharp turn onto the highway. Alfred huffed and tried to read the map again.

"That was the exit!" Alfred cried out pointing at the sign the passed, Romano growled.

"Why didn't you point it out earlier?" Romano demanded heatedly, Alfred sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was busy reading the map. Look there's another exit up ahead that goes the same way just take 101 E and that should take us close enough to the new airport we'll be able to find it." Alfred told him pouting, Romano sighed.

"Fine." Romano replied and kept driving until he took 101 W. Alfred groaned.

"You took the wrong exit!" Alfred protested.

"You said 101 I took 101!" Romano growled, Alfred groaned.

"No! You took 101 W we're supposed to be on 101 E." Alfred told him.

"There's only one route 101!" Romano hissed, Alfred pointed at the map angrily.

"That's not what the map says!" Alfred said aggravated. "You know what if you're not going to listen to me then just stop for directions."

"I'm not stopping for directions just read he fucking map you dumb bastard!" Romano shouted, Alfred glared at Romano.

"Don't you yell at me! I'm trying to help you." Alfred said calm and firm completely annoyed with Romano. "Look there's a gas station just pull over and ask for directions."

"Fine." Romano ground out. "We wouldn't have to ask for directions if you could read a fucking map." Romano threw in another shot, Alfred glared.

"Don't pin this on me! I told you where to go but you weren't listening." Alfred snapped. Romano huffed and muttered something under his breath and stopped in the parking lot, Alfred slammed the door after he got out to ask for directions. Romano watched him storm away and groaned.

"This is going to be a long fucking meeting." Romano sighed. After a long slightly awkward and silent car ride they finally made it to the air port. Romano wanted to apologize to Alfred but at the same time was reluctant to swallow his pride. The flight to England was just as silent and awkward between them as the car ride was and Romano felt uneasy with the silent treatment Alfred was giving him. The world meeting was pretty much a nightmare for Romano who had Feliciano up his ass demanding to know what he did to Alfred and fucking Prussia was not helping with his blatant flirting with Alfred!

"So Alfred how about we go back to my place after the meeting? We could play a few games." Prussia said flirtatiously causing Romano to clench his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms.

"Oh, I love games! Do you have Silent Hill 5?" Alfred asked cheerfully completely oblivious to the way Prussia was undressing him with his eyes.

"Sure I do. We can play all kinds of games together back at my place." Prussia replied with a smirk.

"Okay." Alfred agreed smiling widely, that is until Romano hit Prussia with a chair. "Ack! Romano what are you doing! ?" Romano huffed with exertion and Prussia lay dazed with his head bleedinng on the floor.

"You keep away from him you god damned potato bastard!" Romano shouted furiously raising the chair again to hit him, Alfred grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away making him drop the chair.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? !" Alfred demanded as he pulled him out of the room of shocked countries. Germany sighed and walked up to Prussia.

"I warned you to keep away from America Bruder." Germany said flatly, Prussia was too out of it to respond and England chose to follow Alfred and Romano in case Alfred needed help. Out in the hall England listened to the two from a safe distance.

"What in the hell is your problem Romano?" Alfred demanded after letting Romano go. Romano scoffed and looked away.

"It's nothing." Romano sneered crossing his arms defiantly. Alfred glared at him furiously.

"I've had about enough of this attitude Romano! If you don't tell me what the hell is going on with you then I think it's time I move back home." Alfred warned him face set and determined. "Why the hell did you just attack my friend?" Romano pursed his lips and looked Alfred directly in the eyes, it was time to man up.

"That ass hole was flirting with you!" Romano explained, Alfred's face reflected his surprise his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing an adorable red. "I don't want him or anyone else flirting with you or touching you cause_ I_ like you!" Alfred's whole face flushed crimson.

"Y-you do?" Alfred asked a little shyly biting his lip and toeing the floor. Romano's own cheeks flushed.

"Yes damn it! I love your cooking and I love your company and I love y-." Romano cut himself off his cheeks getting darker, Alfred beamed at him and hugged him quickly.

"I totally love you too!" Alfred confessed kissing his cheek and pulling away with a giggle that he rapidly tried to cover, he was too excited though and only ended up giggling harder through his hands as he bounced on his heels. "I'm gonna go tell Mattie!" Alfred told him giddily kissing his cheek again and running off leaving a dazed and grinning Romano behind. As soon as Alfred was out of sight England's firm hand grabbed Romano's shoulder and spun him around. Romano cowered in the face of England's dark glare of doom.

"Just what do you think you are doing with my baby?" England demanded his voice promising death and pain, Romano paled but stood his ground. He would not flee, this was too important to flee.

"I'm dating him." Romano told him his voice shaking only slightly, England glared harder.

"Oh no you're not! You go break this off right now! I don't want you anywhere near my baby do you understand me." It was not a question it was an order and Romano was determined not to comply to this one.

"No." Romano said firmly despite his shaking.

"Oh that's so cute~!" A familiar lisping voice squealed causing both England and Romano to look over at the person in surprise, Spain stood there a delighted smile on his face. "My little Lovi is in love~!" Spain looked so happy Romano wanted to punch him.

"Shut up you tomato bastard!" Romano shouted embarrassed, Spain rushed over to Romano and hugged him.

"You are so cute when you are in love! You should make love to that beauty of yours soon~." Spain told laughing, Romano struggled to break free.

"We just got together that's not happening yet you pervy tomato bastard!" Romano screamed hitting Spain repeatedly. England glared enraged at Spain.

"What did you just tell that brat to do to my baby! ?" England raged punching Spain in the face, Spain let go of Romano to try and defend against England and Romano took this chance to flee.

"Fucking lunatics!" Romano huffed once he was safe.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: There we go! My Ma actually does this with directions to my Pa. I think she does it on purpose sometimes.


End file.
